


Surprise, the war is over

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Crack Treated Seriously, Father-Son Relationship, Harry Potter is Voldemort's Child, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle isn't really a battle</p><p>One shot, no more coming out of this baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, the war is over

June 30th  


The forces of the Dark and Light stood on the Hogwarts battlefield. Each waiting for the order to attack. Not a word was being spoken, everyone was posed and ready for action. Slowly one figure moved forward. Everyone knew who it was, as he walked towards Voldemort. He didn't glance back, just kept slowly walking at an easy steady pace, when he finally arrived in front of Voldemort, he grinned. "Hi, Dad."

"Harry, did you enjoy your last year?" Voldemort was smiling at Harry. He had promised Harry to wait until he finished school to do this. He always kept his promises.

"Yes, kind of sad to see it end, but really nothing more they can teach me, I really should have listened to you after the fifth year and never returned." Harry tilted his head and looked at Severus and Lucius. 

"I told you so, Brat." Severus moved closer to Harry. He was proud of the boy. Harry knew it. It had been rough pretending, but they had turned it into a game. The one with the best insult that day won a galleon. 

"You already have your Masters there was nothing left for you to learn here." Lucius smirked at him. "I really never understood why you remained here." The Death Eaters had actually encouraged all the students to learn and taught them everything they could. Harry wasn't the only one with a Masters, some were working on their second while attending Hogwarts. The classes at Hogwarts had declined so badly over the decades.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't really sure why he had either. He just felt like it was something he needed to do. "May we go to Italy for dinner? I feel like some really good pasta. Angelo promised, if we let know ahead of time, he would make me some caramel gelato."

"Since you did graduate, and didn't get into too much trouble, I think we can do that." Voldemort knew they would be going to Italy if even Harry had failed out. 

"That is debatable." Severus mumbled to Lucius, who grinned.

"I heard that Severus." Voldemort was very well aware of the chaos Severus and Harry had created at Hogwarts.

"Sorry Master." Severus glanced at Harry, hoping he wouldn't say anything about his own behavior. He smirked, he knew the boy wouldn't, after all, most of the stuff they did together was purely to terrorize Gryffindors. He never realized how much fun pranks could be until Harry showed him. Harry wasn't mean like Marauders were, he just couldn't stand Gryffindors and their fickle love-hate relationship they seemed to have for him. He also didn't like how loud they were.

Harry turned around and faced the Light. "You might want to drop your wands, this war was over a long time ago, actually was it even a war? I mean Dumbledore faked the prophecy, killed the real Potters." At people's gasps, Harry looked to Voldemort. "Told you they believed you did it, you owe me 50 Galleons, I also have to collect from some others. Severus, you have the betting book?"

"Yes, Master, I do, I will collect your winnings as usual." Severus smiled at the amount of money they had just won on that bet.

Harry returned the grin, he knew what Severus was going to be buying. "I am the real Harry Potter, but see, Dumbledore likes to lie. James Potter was my one of my fathers, Voldemort is the other. That is why Dumbledore killed them. Lily Evans, she was never married to James, she was just a friend who was helping them out." People on the Light side didn't know what think about that or what to do. "The goblins will release a copy of the birth certificate later today if we get this done quickly." 

Dumbledore suddenly appeared, this wasn't to happen. There was no way he was going to allow Voldemort or Harry to escape or ruin his plans.

"Yes, again, I was correct. I knew he was alive. You big faker." Harry looked at Severus, who still had the betting book out. "I won on that bet too. Severus, I believe we will be eating out on that profit for a while." Harry was giddy with excitement, he loved when he was right about this type of stuff. 

"I do believe you are correct Master, some bet very high." Severus grinned, he might be able to order that nice gold cauldron on the profits alone. 

Voldemort smirked as he said: "I am so glad I didn't take that bet, those odds were high." He could hear a few of his followers laugh. 

"I will be collecting after we are finished with this, so have your galleons out." Severus informed them. No one on the Dark was really taking this battle seriously he thought, but then again, it was really a joke. This whole war Dumbledore wanted was a joke. Most of the Death Eater could wipe the floor in a duel with anyone on the Light side, and they certainly didn't want to engage children. Adults, yes, children, no. They didn't want to spill magical blood at all if it could be prevented.

"Harry, my boy, you really can't believe the lies told by Tom." Dumbledore stated. "He isn't your father, James was, Lily was your mother, they loved you very much."

Harry laughed. "Guess my birth certificate is wrong. Do you know why the blood wards never worked?" He paused, seeing many were wondering what was going on. "They didn't work because I wasn't related to Lily, and there was no love in that household towards me. They hated magic, they hated me. I was very lucky during my first year when I caught sight of Dad. We actually talked a lot during that first year. You see you made a mistake in knowingly allowing a possessed teacher access to students and Hogwarts. That stone you have is also a fake. I kept the real one."

A lot of shocked faces appeared on both sides, no one wanted to hear about a magical child being abused, it was one of the few things that both sides agreed on. "Dad, can we just get this over with? I am hungry. I skipped lunch."

"Please don't whine." Voldemort told him but gave him a small smile.

"Sorry, but they have been driving me batty all year." 

Draco walked up to Harry. "I wanted to kill the Weasel a few times, well, actually at least once a week.

Voldemort looked at his son, and pulled him closer to him, draping an arm over Harry's shoulder. "What do you want to do? Give them a chance to surrender or we just kill them?" He wasn't insane as Dumbledore liked to tell people. He knew that Dumbledore just wanted to keep control.

"Up to you. Personally, I am tired of all of their lies, stealing and the real kicker is Dumbledore actually tried to marry me off to the Weaslette." Harry shuddered at that idea, the only Weasleys he could stand were the twins, he didn't know the two older ones that well so he actually couldn't judge them fairly, he supposed.

Dumbledore looked ready to explode. "Harry, I only wanted the best for you, everything I did was for the greater good." Anyone who knew Harry knew those were not the words to use. "Your relatives loved you, you shouldn't say they treated you like that. Your friends care for you, and I only wanted to give you a happy loving marriage, it is for the greater good." Dumbledore's whole statement was just filled with lies and that was one thing that Harry didn't stand for.

Voldemort, Lucius, Draco, Severus, and any Death Eater that was close to Harry, stepped back from Harry at those words. They knew what was coming and they knew they couldn't stop it. They watched as Harry turned and faced Dumbledore, his magic flaring up and everyone else also began moving away from Harry. The Death Eater had seen their Lord's son anger only a handful of times, but it was something they all avoid. They would rather face their Lord's Curio spell than Harry's anger.

Harry exploded. "YOU DARE! YOU STOLE ME FROM MY LOVING FAMILY, YOU SENT ME TO LIVE WITH ABUSIVE MUGGLES WHO LIED TO ME, STARVED ME, BEAT ME, WORKED ME LIKE SLAVE. YOU STOLE FROM MY VAULTS, PAYING GRANGER, SOME OF WEASLEY FAMILY AND LUPIN TO BE MY FRIENDS. YOU WERE PAYING THEM EVEN BEFORE I CAME INTO THIS WORLD. YOU SET ME UP EACH YEAR WITH A TEST TO SEE IF I WOULD LIVE. THE REAL KICKER IS YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SET UP A MARRIAGE CONTRACT WITH YOUR OWN DAUGHTER, SHE ISN'T EVEN A TRUE WEASLEY, IT WAS ALL SO YOU CAN KEEP CONTROL OF MY VAULTS." During this rant of Harry's, lightning bolts started coming out of the sky, rain was coming down hard, plants were moving closer to the people on the Light side, dangerous animals were coming out of the Forbidden Forest, making their way to protect Harry, everything moving to obey the silent commands of Harry.

Severus and Voldemort, sensing how dangerous things might become, moved fast and wrapped Harry in their arms. "Breathe Harry, come on, focus on regaining your control. Remember what I taught you." Severus kept repeating that, while Voldemort was rubbing circles on Harry's back. They had expected some type of outburst, they just weren't expecting it to be so powerful. Usually, Harry had much better control, but Dumbledore refused to learn that you don't allow children to be abused.

"Harry, we are here for you, Daddy's got you." Voldemort kept saying, rubbing his back in small circles. He kept glaring at Dumbledore.

Slowly Harry regained control and Severus picked him up and held him on his hip like he was a little kid. Harry was petite and Severus could easily hold him safely. "I know you hate it, but it's safer for all of us if I do hold you." Harry needed the security Severus was offering. The rain stopped as did the lightning as Harry calmed down.

Dumbledore was wrapped up in some tree branches and they wouldn't release him, no matter how much he tried. Harry held out his hand and summoned Dumbledore's wand to him, with a wandless and nonverbal command. Those who saw this laid down their wands. Harry's power scared them and they weren't afraid to admit it. Harry nodded his head. "Tired." He rested his head, his new wand in his hand, against Severus' shoulder.

"Well, now that you pissed him off, do you really want to keep going down that road of lies, Albus?" Voldemort wasn't happy. "I can tell you it's just a temporary stop while Severus holds him. If you keep it up, he will react again. He really doesn't like lies and can't stand you."

Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood approached Voldemort. "We believe you. Harry has never lied to us." Luna stated she tilted her head. "You will make our world better, now that you are back to being yourself again."

Voldemort looked confused and glanced at Severus, wondering what the girl was talking about.

"Seer, Master." Severus never believed in the prophecy or divination for that matter, until he meets Luna Lovegood. The girl, frankly, scared him with her abilities, she may come across as clueless but she knew stuff. He saw his Lord nod his head in understanding, taking Severus's word for it. As he knew Severus wasn't normally someone who would say that. 

"Anyone else? I promise no one will be hurt if they just drop their wands and go back into Hogwarts, or come and join us. You will get your wands back. I have no intention of denying anyone their wand or education. Contrary to popular opinion, I do not care what your blood status is. That is something the old goat made up to scare people away." Voldemort watched more drop their wands and head into Hogwarts, some moved to join his Death Eaters. "Lucius can you collect the wands, we don't want them to get damaged."

Lucius stepped forward and began to gather the wands. Placing them in a bottomless pouch.

Harry snuggled more into Severus. "Do you need a pain potion or Pep-up?"

"No Sev, I am just trying to relax." Harry answered he felt warm and safe, with Severus' robes pulled around him. 

Severus pulled his robe so they covered Harry better. He had been Harry's property since the end of the first year when the Dark Lord gave him to Harry. He watched over Harry, Harry had become his safe haven, and he knew was Harry's, they needed each other, they understood each other and took care of each other.

"This war is over. Dumbledore you will be arrested for your crimes, and not just the ones Harry mentioned, but the continuation of child abuse that you have allowed in this school since you first started here as there is no statute of limitations. You will be charged with other crimes, I am sure, as we dig into your past, and I know that from what we have found out so far, you are going to be lucky if you just get Kissed."

The only people left on the Light side were the ones who would be facing criminal charges. "Arrest them.," Voldemort ordered. The Aurors, who were also Death Eaters, stepped forth and began to fight the few remaining members of the Order.

"Harry, you need to release Albus and get the animals to go back into the forest." Voldemort was touching Harry's back. As much as his son was older than his years because of the abuse, he was also so much younger for the same reason. Harry loved being cuddled and with family. Severus and Voldemort were the only ones, however, who could handle Harry's elemental explosions. Severus was the one who helped Harry on the day to day stuff, he had given Severus to his son because he knew Severus would help him heal and also would do what was required to keep Harry safe. They seemed to fit well together.

Harry lifted his head and looked around and waved his hand. Dumbledore was released, the sky cleared up. Voldemort touched his face and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead, Harry rested his head back against Severus' shoulder. "Take him home, he is more tired than he is letting on."

"Yes, Master." Severus stated. 

Voldemort shook his head. "Severus, someday you will remember." Severus smiled at him. "Take him home, this war is over."

August 31st

"Harry, are you ready?" Voldemort asked coming into the study.

"Yes, Dad, I am. Everything is all set, Severus has triple checked everything." Harry told him, giving him a hug.

"You will be careful, no adventures." 

"Dad, Severus would never let harm come to me. He is coming with me, remember?"

"I am aware of that, I just am worried about you being back there."

"I am going there as a Professor, I will be teaching three different classes." Harry told him. "I am excited by it, they are new classes Dad, you are also coming in a few months too." Harry was going to be teaching spell weaving, combat magic and warding to sixth and seventh years and teaching Potions to first to fifth years. Voldemort was going to become the Headmaster after Yule teaching blood magic, runic magic, and some language classes to sixth and seventh year. The language classes would be opened to all years actually. Severus was returning as DADA and Potion Master, teaching potions to NEWT only students.

Voldemort nodded his agreement. He was proud of Harry, his son earned the jobs, he earned his Masters, he earned the right to teach, he also knew his son needed to be with Severus, just like Severus needed to be with Harry. 

He glanced down at his son and was amazed at the changed that had happened in the short time since the Light's defeat, the magical world had changed and grown. People reacted positively to the new changes, including rights for creatures. No one was worried about blood purity, after numerous articles showing how Muggle-borns were originally from a squib line. It helped the goblins were able to provide proof, which helped to unite their world.

Severus came into the room. "Master, are you ready?" The question bringing Voldemort out of his thoughts.

Harry looked over to Severus, gave him a small grin and turned to his dad. "He is never going to change is he?" He asked Voldemort, as he moved closer to Severus. Severus leaned down and gave Harry a quick kiss.

"No, but that is Severus." Voldemort grinned.

Harry and Severus smiled.


End file.
